


Fire Red

by Skywalcer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PLS LOVE CHANSOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Chanyeol who wants to pursue his dreams, meets Kyungsoo, who couldn't do the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into English. Written originally by me as well.

He was running to the door that was knocked very heavily. As he didn't have anything on besides his underwear when he woke up, he barely managed to zip the trousers he tried to wear as soon as possible; then he answered the door. His hair was a mess, and his face was nowhere near showable. Even though he didn't have the time to put on his glasses, he would know who this dwarf is wherever he saw him.

Not long later, he heard the voice that cracked showing the years this man have gone through and his many years of smoking: "Do! You, yes, you, Do! Where is my money?!" There he was shouting at him again. Why was it always Kyungsoo that had to meet him? His housemate Sehun never had to deal with this for some reason!

He tried to start his sentence with "This weekend..." but before he could even finish, the house owner screeched, suppressing Kyungsoo's deep voice.

"I think I gave you enough time already!" He stopped for a few seconds, seeming as he was making a plan on his mind. "You have time until friday, alright?!" said the house owner and he left. Even as he was walking away, he kept on bickering. Kyungsoo shut the door angrily. With the vibration the door created, the ornament on the door fell on the floor, doing nothing but making Kyungsoo even angrier than before.

Grumbling, as he bent down to get the ornament, he was thinking of what to do with the rent issue. He couldn't even think about getting a loan from Sehun. He might have had passed through like that last month but he wasn't one to ask for the same favor twice. He shook his head. Putting the ornament on its previous place, he thought of the idea of tutoring he heard from his classmates.

He was a chemistry engineering student and it was his second year. Maybe he could help younger students studying for the university acceptance exams? He wasn't in well terms with very little kids but maybe he could manage high school kids.

Quickly, he turned on his computer and began to prepare leaflets. It would be enough for today to even put these around this street and near. He had time until friday and the week was only beginning. He put some advertisement on the internet as well. Someone would call at the end, right?

The chicken shop he worked at as a part time worker barely helped him to pay his fees. He couldn't ask his family for an allowance either, their economic status was as bad as it is already. He didn't want to trouble them even more. Praying to God, he wished for a student who would give Kyungsoo money much handsomely.

As he had his breakfast, he picked the leaflets he printed and put them under his arm. After he left home; starting from their street, he began to put the leaflets over every pole, many walls he saw around. He threw some under the entering doors of some apartments. He absolutely didn't forget to put some on cars' windows too. When he checked the time, to not miss his class he rushed to his home to get ready, still praying inside. He didn't have any other solution anymore.

✺

His last class for that day had ended. As he was walking to the bus stop, he turned to his left when he realized someone's footsteps closing on. "Kyungsoo!" called Baekhyun, putting his hand over Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo, now slowing down his own steps, hailed him, bending his head a little in front of him. "You seem out of your mind today, is everything okay?"

Byun Baekhyun, was a year older, meaning he was at his third year here. He was pretty cheerful and a social person; looking from outside Kyungsoo knew the two would seem the complete opposite. But Baekhyun didn't seem to agree. He knew Kyungsoo treated coldly only to the people he didn't like and the people he didn't know; so he kept talking on about the joy of living the "privilage" of being a close friend of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shook his head, "I'm fine," he replied. "It's just that I have a thing I need to, I'm thinking about it." They were almost near to the bus stop, making notice of that, Baekhyun tried to slow down Kyungsoo by wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo's.

"Hear me out," started Baekhyun but Kyungsoo knew where this dialouge was headed to, so he tried to take his arm off of him. "Minseok told me about this band he heard at the pub he went before. They played very well, even though they were very young. He seemed very impressed. And the place was nice as well, I'm saying we should check it out. Isn't it time to let ourselves go once in a while, what do you say?"

Kyungsoo though about what his senior said. It would really help him, the nerves that got tricky lately would have been very much soothed, however... He didn't have a single penny. Watching Kyungsoo's face falling into despair, Baekhyun seemed to get the problem so he stopped Kyungsoo by holding him from his wrist. "I'm guaranteeing this. If you like the place everything is on me, if not, it's on you, okay?" He waited for Kyungsoo's answer with a smile. When he saw him accept the offer shyly, he patted Kyungsoo's hair softly. "Alright, let's go then!"

He was holding his hand, taking him to his car but Kyungsoo declined instantly. "Baekhyun, I'm holding my books, my outfit is not suitable..." His hand was still inside Baekhyun's palm, walking with him.

Baekhyun, turned swiftly and looked at Kyungsoo. "Ah, you're right! Well, it would be stupid to go there before 9 anyway," he said. "At least let me drop you off home." He kept on pulling his hand.

When he finally made it home, Baekhyun told him he would come and get him at half past 8 and left. It was near 7, meaning he had a lot of time. Even though he checked his phone since the morning, hoping someone would call him; he didn't get any notification. Before he entered his home, he looked quickly if the leaflets were still at the same place he put them and it seemed as if no one even touched them. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

After he closed the door, he called: "I'm here!" Throwing the keys above the table, he put the cardigan he was wearing. Just then, Sehun's voice was heard coming from the living room: "Welcome."  _He doesn't even bother to raise his big ass up and greet me_ , Kyungsoo thought.

One year younger than him, somewhat his childhood friend Sehun was the one to convince him to rent a house together. He told that all the dorms were filled, therefore he couldn't get into one and insisted that renting a house was the most logical option. He even convinced Kyungsoo's family beforehand. So, Kyungsoo found this house with him to not leave him in a town Sehun had no knowledge of. Even though they had several rows time to time, because they spent their time quietly alone, they didn't bother each other.

He started to put the stuff he bought on his way home to the kitchen. He tried to make some noice as he was doing his business so Sehun would come and help. It looked like it worked, because he appeared with his tall figure and entered the room, bending down his head. He reached for a bag on the floor, started to take out stuff above the table. Kyungsoo was about to thank him but Sehun suddenly started to eat the banana he took out just then. Sitting on the chair, chilling, he asked: "Why did you get so much stuff?"

Actually Kyungsoo had already asked himself the same question; however, the fact that Baekhyun was going to drop him off eliminated the trouble of carrying the heavy bags encouraged him to buy more stuff. He didn't deny that he liked preparing food. "I'm buying for you to eat," he changed the subject. "Perhaps... you don't like the meals I prepare for you?"

Sehun continued to look blankly while staring at Kyungsoo placing the vegetables inside the fridge. "No, I love it." He had already finished the half of the banana. "But will you able to pay your half of the rent like this? If you want to..."

Kyungsoo closed the door of the fridge hastily, then pulled the banana out of Sehun's mouth. Crossing his eyebrows, "I'll sort it out, don't worry," he said. With the banana on his hand, he pointed at the bags around the room. "You place these, and leave me alone. I'll head out soon or I'll be late." He shoved the banana inside his mouth and walked away.

After he finished taking a shower, he put on a thin shirt. Wearing his trousers under, he went back and sat next to Sehun carefully. He didn't want his shirt to become wrinkled. Sehun eyed him then turned his eyes back to the show he was watching. "Where are you going like this?" asked Sehun.

"We'll be checking out a pub with Baekhyun," he explained. He started to watch the game show Sehun was watching while waiting for Baekhyun. He threw some of the potato chips standing above the coffee table, trying not to spill on his clothes. "What a silly show."

They watched it for awhile together. As the clock hit half past 8, his phone rang and Kyungsoo wore his jacket, opening the door. Baekhyun was waiting inside the car. He pulled his head out from the window and signaled Kyungsoo to come. He also waved at Sehun, who was looking directly at the door. Despite Sehun was taken aback by this action, he kept up with it and waved back.

They also picked Jongdae, who Kyungsoo knew from the same faculty. He was the same height as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, with a thin body. Along with his hair he split in two directions, he always had a big smile on his face. Because he was a very noisy person – when he got along with Baekhyun really well, he sometimes got on Kyungsoo's nerves. But also because Kyungsoo knew he had no ill will, Kyungsoo didn't hate him. Jongdae had already started to talk: "Minseok said he won't be joining us today... He ditched us for his girlfriend, can you believe this?" He continued talking without waiting for them to answer. "Kyungsoo! How are you? We haven't seen other for a while!"

As he was sitting on the front seat, he tried to look into Jongdae's eyes by turning slightly to his left. "I'm doing fine. How's it going with... your significant other?"

Jongdae laughed, waving his hand in the air. "That's been over for a long time," he answered. "That's why I'm coming along, for new beginnings, you know." He hit Kyungsoo's shoulder a few times.  _If he's like this before he drinks, wonder how he's like when he's drunk_ , Kyungsoo thought.

Finally making it to the pub, Kyungsoo opened the door and got outside, felt the blowing wind between his black hair. Turning his head, he examined the building. It wasn't that big and nothing made it different than the buildings around. He advanced to the entrance hoping that the inside of it was better. Baekhyun and Jongdae were leading the way. Showing their IDs to the security guards, they went in with no problems.

The inside was unquestionably better than the outside. It was designed to have two floors inside. Upstairs was being used more for sitting, chatting; downstairs was for dancing. The area around the drink bar was already crowded with many people, and it was scarcely visible as a result of people dancing. There was an alluring, young lady on the stage, singing on her own.

They sat on the stools around the drink bar with Baekhyun. As they ordered drinks, Jongdae stood up and approached next to them. "Do you see her?" he pointed secretly. It was a woman with a black, bob haircut and a cerulean dress on. When she saw Jongdae looking at him, she waved her hand endearingly. "Oh God, how gorgeous." Turning to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, "Guys, don't wait for me, alright?" he said, then he pretty much ran towards the woman and began to dance together.

Seeing this state of Jongdae, Kyungsoo chuckled, how many minutes had it been since they came here? He wished he was also this extroverted still he just couldn't overcome his shyness. He wasn't the one to trust people easily and he had been told that many of his acquaintances were hesitated to talk with him because of his glances. As a matter of fact, it didn't make him that uncomfortable.

When their drinks arrived, Kyungsoo began to watch the woman present at the stage. As the taste of liquor began to spread on the roof of his mouth, he listened to the voice echoing inside his ear. She had a truly soothing voice. But it lasted short, her voice may have felt slow for the late hours of the day. The woman saluted everyone by waving her gloved hand before getting off the stage. She was sent off with a loud applause. Regardless, it seemed as if no one actually cared about her, people kept on dancing on their own.

He couldn't see where Jongdae was but he could hear his noisy laugh. Most likely he was sitting with that lady and drinking together. Wishing them fun, he began to wait for the upcoming band — the band Minseok fancied. During that, a melody that made your body fidgety was banging on the speakers. Baekhyun turned to him, pulled him and made him stand up.

Kyungsoo strung along with the rhythm without letting go of the glass between his fingers. Baekhyun laughed seeing him like this; and Kyungsoo with him, when he thought about the weird dance he was displaying. A few people came near them, having a good time all together. Though Kyungsoo felt that he needed to go to the restroom and said he would come back quickly, Baekhyun didn't hear him. As Kyungsoo thought it wasn't that important he didn't repeat himself and just went to the WC.

After he relieved himself, he sat on his stool again. While he was ordering a new drink, his eyes caught some guys going on stage. They all looked really young. He could even say they were the same age with himself. He looked forward suspiciously to hear the music that was waiting him.

The blond kid at the center reached the microphone and said their band's name, counted: "One, two; one, two, three, four!" and then they suddenly started to play.

The voice of the kid – probably because of his newly ended puberty – was thin as if it wasn't stable yet. His tall body and a face that could be considered handsome made him a center of attention of the women watching them in the middle of the dancing pit. Aside from that, the boys all seemed talented, playing like professionals that spent their years in the studio. Perhaps this was the reason they could play in places luxurious like this.

The rhythms provided by the drummer grew stronger with the deep sound answered from the bass guitarist. But the one that drew his attention most was the lead guitarist. He dyed his fluffy hair – possibly a result of trying to be different that is born during those ages – red, sticked tags on his jet black guitar. Despite the warm air inside this floor, as if trying to make the grunge soul keep on living; he had a long, thick plaid shirt. He was playing with all his attention on his guitar but it didn't seem like he was straining himself. He was playing willingly and being satisfied with it, as if he was living his dream...

For a second, Kyungsoo's and the guitarist guy's eyes met. Inside his brown orbs there was puzzlement. Kyungsoo smiled mischievously with the trick of being drunk, when he raised his glass towards him; the boy chased away his eyes, blushing.

Continuing to drink, Kyungsoo also was careful, he didn't take his eyes off of the guy. He was towering his bandmates, additionally, his arms that were visible even under his wide sleeved shirt made him look pretty strong. "Hmm..." Kyungsoo let out a sound of approving. He nodded his head several times.

He felt the air getting hotter, maybe his body heat raised after keeping up with the rhythm of all the songs they were playing. He tried taking off his jacket, but his hands couldn't find the item he was searching for.  _Oh right, I already took it off when I got inside_ , he thought. He found the solution with unbuttoning his shirt a little. After that, leaning his head on his arm, he kept on watching the guitarist guy.

The guy was very, very confused with this man that was watching him, cannot making any sense of what he was trying to do. They played at many places that sold drinks before but this was the first time he met with a person that was this interested in them. He would be lying if he didn't enjoy the attention a little. From the start, this man had been listening to them; at the end of every song he made little hand gestures that showed them support. It made him look... very  _cute_. His height seemed small, his hair was black. He had thick eyebrows, and his eyes were round and big; even though his eyes were staring straightly at him, the boy felt no malice from them.

Lastly, as did the guitarist also took notice of; because the air inside was hot, he saw him unbuttoning his shirt. It felt very tempting to him that the man never stopped the eye contact while doing it. He himself couldn't resist this temperature either, he took off the thick shirt and threw it next to the stage carelessly. All that was remaining now was the black top he wore under.

With the guitarist taking off the plaid shirt off, Kyungsoo also took a deep breath of relief. It looked very thick and just by looking at it he could feel himself getting hot. However... With him getting rid of the shirt, his arms got more visible. As Kyungsoo guessed, he didn't hold himself back from working out his body. He already drifted away to his dreams, sleeping on those arms...


	2. 2

As soon as they came running to the backstage, his hands reached to take one of the towels placed above the table. He wiped his face quickly for he had trouble seeing his front view because of the sweat dripping on his face. Following him, the other band members also got inside the room. Lastly, the oldest band member, Yixing walked inside. Clapping his hands, "We did a great job guys!" he congratulated each one of them, he would never forget to cheer them after every performance. And all of them bent their heads down in return.

He checked the clock on the wall, it was already 2pm. Chanyeol was sitting on the floor, trying to put his guitar into its case. He began to wipe his clothes after grabbing another towel. As he completed his task, he drank some water while putting on his shirt back. Youngmin, the vocalist, recalling what went on back at the stage; he touched Yixing's shoulder and they both chuckled as he pointed at Chanyeol. Approaching the guitarist from the back, "What happened back there?" asked Youngmin jokingly.

He tidied his shirt's collar, then his eyes got lost in the distance. "Right?" he said, approving Youngmin. Out of all performances they did, this was the first time Chanyeol witnessed someone from the audience like this. The man listened to them, watch them perform from the start to the end; he even applauded them at the end of some songs. It would be an underestimating to say that Chanyeol liked it, people who found importance in their music were very valuable to him. Besides, that man... "Wasn't he very beautiful though?"

Slowly bending towards floor, crouching next to Chanyeol, Youngmin thought to himself how clever he was. He started teasing Chanyeol by saying, "His eyes..."

Chanyeol didn't take his eyes off of the wall. He was trying to grave the image of the man he watched from the stage, on his mind, with all the details he remembered. "They were round, big and his irises were black."

To his other side sat the drummer Jiyeon. Following Youngmin, he continued: "His brows..."

He squeezed his eyes, tried to complete it inside his head. It was hard to remember for he saw him from afar. "They were thick but neat."

Finally Youngmin, bent down near Chanyeol's ear. "His lips..." he said, then pulled back, laughing with the others soundly.

He was sure that he could never forget about those lips he saw tonight. They were luscious, had a bright color. Perfect as if they were drawn with a brush. Thinking out loud, he said: "I want to kiss them," and suddenly, a towel flew to his face.

When he put the towel away from his face, he saw that it was Yixing who threw it. "Pervert," Yixing said, then continued to laugh with others. Chanyeol stood up and put one of the bottles laying around in his shoulder bag, then zipped it. He was pouting. People kept on telling that it was normal for sexual desires to increase when you were an adolescent, so why was he being picked on as a " _pervert_ "? Besides, Chanyeol thought he endured them for pretty long, because he wanted the person he'll live these experiences with to be special. Even though his friends would make fun of him, he believed in real love. They would meet one day. He saw it on the man he met today...

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit. But he was sure he took a liking from that man. Whether or not they advance it, he realised he wanted to create a start at least. Their relationship that started as a whim could be the beginning of a togetherness that would last for years. Even marriage?! He shook his head first, he knew it was not good to think about the days very far ahead. Nevertheless, he imagined the man inside a wedding suit. And now, most likely, he would never again be seeing that man his whole life. Before they even went off the stage, a few of his friends carried his body outside when they saw him drunk as hell. Chanyeol, pulling off a long face, kept standing at the stage, knowing he can't get down there, had to watch the man he fell in love with go away between two couple of arms.

However, as the moment he opened up his shirt replayed inside his mind, he could feel himself getting hot and bothered just like that time. Though everyone's chests were visible enough then, why did Chanyeol get so affected when that man opened up a few buttons? He must had have his own charm... "Adults' world is like this I suppose," he talked to himself.

Hearing his mumble, Jiyeon answered with a laugh: "It has only been a few weeks since you've become an 18 year old, what ' _adult_ ' are you talking about?" Chanyeol thanked the group members silently, who never missed an opportunity to make fun of him.

He checked his phone quickly, saw the text saying he had 5 missed calls.  _I told them that I would be late today,_  he thought, rolling his eyes. He put the guitar case on his back and placed the other bag over his shoulder. Turning to his friends, "I'm going out, goodbye," he said and without waiting to hear their answers, he jumped to his bicycle that he attached to a tree around 100 meters away from the building.

Despite the fact that he was pedaling as fast as possible, he knew he couldn't make it home until three. Thinking that he was already this late, eventually he went back to his old pace. He finished the rest of his journey at that speed.

As he approached his house, he hailed the security guard at the gate. When the man at duty saw the son of the head of the house, he stood straight and bent down to greet him. Chanyeol hated these kind of theatrical behaviour, but he didn't say anything because the man was just doing his job. While the automatic door was opening on its own, he turned his eyes to the windows in the front of the house, saw the lights were off. He thought they were asleep already. After leaving the bicycle at the garage, he walked near the door, turned the key slowly and tried to open the door as quietly as possible. He walked inside. Even though he couldn't see around very well because of the dark, he turned to the staircases that took people to their own room, yet, the light at the center hit his eyes directly. He raised his hands to cover up his eyes like a burglar that was caught, and with the hands he raised against the light source he hid his face.

His parents were sitting next to each other at the sofa turned to the front door, staring at their son. The son waved his hands in the air to prevent them from getting enraged at once. "I texted you!" he said, defending himself already. His mom, without saying anything, unlocked her phone that was placed next to her knee. After a few touches, she showed him the screen and Chanyeol read his own message on the screen as he held the phone.

His father was trying to remain calm by rubbing his forehead. "What have you been doing outside this whole time Chanyeol?" he asked with an irritated tone.

His mother on the other hand, raising her voice, "Bet you were hanging out with those punks that are supposed to be your friends, weren't you?!" she questioned.

"Punks?" Chanyeol frowned for he couldn't take any more of this constant scorning to his friends. "Mom, they're pretty normal, ordinary people!"

"Music, art..." his father snarled. "You should have already let go of these foolish things Chanyeol!" Raising his hands, he was showing the houses around their house. "All of their sons, their children, are pursuing normal jobs." His fingers pointed at the guitar on Chanyeol's back this time. "Our child's brain, however, can't even function right!"

The son that was standing there, was seeing red then. He had been fed up with this ceaseless comparisons, and couldn't listen to any more of it. "The thing I want to pursue is this, father," he said, trying to suppress the anger inside his voice. He could feel his eyes getting teary but he didn't want to look weak in front of them. "I'm going to be the person I want to become."

"I can't leave you alone with people I don't know until 3 am at night," his mother told him, standing up. As she drew closer, she could not help but smell Chanyeol's top. "Why do you smell of alcohol now?!"

He pushed the hands his mother placed on his shoulders. "I didn't drink, don't worry," he snapped. "And even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Speak with your mother properly," his father stated. "She's saying this because she wants the best for you."

"Then she should stop blaming me," Chanyeol answered. When he couldn't get any answer from his parents, he shook his head in fury. "I'm going to my room." Even though he heard his mother calling to him at his back, he decided to keep silent for he was feeling, maybe he would spit some bad words to her because of his anger at the moment; he went upstairs quickly. After shutting his door, he made the guitar lean to the wall; himself, crouched on the floor. He leaned on the door, pulling his knees to his chest, he pushed his face into them. His tears started to shed on their own.

His father, wanted him to be a doctor like himself. If not, he "could study law just like his mother". They didn't ask him what he would like to be in the future of course, not even once. Probably because his family was thinking about him a lot, they even planned every part of his life, to the end.  _They probably decided when I'll die too_ , he thought.  _I wonder how much I have left._

He was surprised at how they could lower his mood in minutes. He sniffed himself, he really was reeking. Working at a closed environment, it was ordinary for it to be like this though. Despite them having a few breaks, it was their first time to play for such long hours. He picked his share Yixing gave them from his bag. He had set his eyes on that beautiful guitar he meant to buy for some time now, he had been saving up to buy it. He couldn't ask his family for it, even the guitar he was using now, they bought it halfheartedly when he started high school. But those books, unused textbooks that have been lingering on those shelves, they bought them even though Chanyeol never asked for it.

He sighed deeply. This night, he really was tired, but to not forget the man he saw that night, he picked up the notebook on the table. Immediately, he doodled something, added some notes around. Looking at it from a distance, he concluded that he may had have overemphasized it a little bit. His eyes were not this round, neither his lips were this plump. But drawing this way, he smiled thinking that it was resembling a penguin. "I hope we meet again," he said, closing the notebook. Taking off his clothes, he prepared to take a shower.

* * *

 

It was the notification sound from the game he installed on his phone, that made him wake up. He wasn't the person to set up alarms. Clearing the notification, he saw it was going to be 12 soon when he looked at the clock. His parents should have already been out for work by this hour. The noise coming from the kitchen must have been the lady looking after the housework.

Putting on his pajamas, he tidied his hair and went downstairs. He took the juice from the fridge but as soon as he closed its door, he dropped the juice when his eyes met with his parents. "You didn't leave for work?"

"Good morning," his mother corrected him. She was eating the salad in front of her. "No, we're waiting for our guest."

His father took a drip from his coffee. "I'm actually dazed that you woke up at this hour." Chanyeol picked up the juice from the floor without answering, then sat on his chair. He bit a piece from the toast on the table. His father continued: "We hired a tutor to help you with your classes, and I found him by luck, in front of our house."

His mother pointed at the leaflet that was on the table. Chanyeol dropped the toast inside his palm and picked up the leaflet curiously.

_ENGINEERING STUDENT FROM THE UNIVERSITY OF XXXXXXX_

_MATHS - PHYSICS - BIOLOGY - CHEMISTRY - ENGLISH LESSONS_

_Call now and let me help_

_xx-xxx-xxx-xx_

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile when he saw English there after a few scientific courses, this was a very silly leaflet. Finding it funny that his parents were impressed by this "engineering student" and even hired him, "Did you call for English?" he mocked them.

His mother, on the other hand, she expanded her eyes. "You want to get tutoring for English?" she asked earnestly.

His father put his hand above hers, he brushed over her question. "Chanyeol, we thought it would be better for you to be tutored by someone near your age," he explained. "For now, we only agreed on maths and physics, if you want, we can find other tutors for other classes as well."

Their son didn't say anything, because he now knew that it was futile to try to tell something to them. Whatever he says, they would still go with their own way of thinking. What made him angry most was that they acted like they were doing this for his sake. After finishing the toast, he left the table with no further talking. His mother, "He said he'll be here by 1," she shouted. "Wear something appropriate!"

Chanyeol headed to his room, going upstairs.  _The only thing that matters to them is how they appeared to people's eyes,_  he thought. Opening the windows, he let the air in the room. Then he sat on his desk, opened one of the notebooks he used to compose. He couldn't finish any of them yet. He knew he was supposed to study for the exams but whenever he would open a textbook, his mind would be filled with amazing ideas. And when he sits to compose something, his mind would stop working. Maybe his father was right about his brain after all.

He took his guitar out of his case and placed it on his knee. After he adjusted the chords, he slid his fingers on its strings once. Then he started to play the last composing he was working on, from the start. He began to note the new notes appeared inside his mind, however he heard the bell ring downstairs.

Sticking out his head from the window he opened, he tried to look who it was that rang the bell but he must have been standing at the sill for he couldn't see him. An unwillingness spread over his whole body, he put the guitar slowly on his bed. It didn't matter how he looked actually, because today, he was going to make this tutor never want to come again.

Without changing his striped pajamas, he went downstairs. His parents were standing at the entrance. At the back, standing just at the door there was someone else. He took off his shoes, and was going to bent down to pick them up if not for the servant that took them for him before he did. He seemed embarrassed, he even went so far by greeting that man by bending his head down just a few seconds ago.

When his father saw his son coming, he pointed him to come closer. "Ah, and this is my son," he said turning to the man. Chanyeol involuntarily sped up his pace and approached. "Chanyeol." His mother frowned when he saw the clothes he was wearing.

The man said: "Nice to meet you Chanyeol," and extended his hand. Chanyeol's hand stopped in the air as he lifted his head to look at the man he was going to greet. This man was shorter, the same height as Chanyeol's mother. He had black hair, puffy even though it was short. His brows were thick and his lips were plump. Even though the man was wearing glasses, Chanyeol didn't forget that round shape of his eyes, neither that heart shape of his lips. Yes, he was sure this was the same man he saw last night. "I'm Do Kyungsoo."

He took his hand and grasped it firmly. "Welcome," he said sincerely.  _Do Kyungsoo, I see_. He was swearing at himself for thinking about not even going downstairs.  _Even his name sounds beautiful._

Putting on his trenchcoat, "Mr. Do, I'm trusting my son to you," his father stated. "We are expecting great results from him." His mother left with a smile, and Chanyeol watched them get in the car and leave, before closing the door.

When it finally got silent around, Chanyeol looked at the man, waiting for him to say something. However, there was no answer, Kyungsoo was still standing where he was just before. He was holding his backpack's strap and swaying a little by vibrating his feet on the floor. Chanyeol, taking control of the situation, started talking: "Have you eaten yet?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRMLY GRASP IT


	3. Chapter 3

He kept quiet for the rest of the time while they were eating. Chanyeol struggled to keep quiet for this long to be honest but… He thought that this man, Kyungsoo, would have recognized him. Him showing no signs of knowing Chanyeol hurt a part of his pride, he wouldn’t object that. For he had thought about Kyungsoo for hours right after he left the stage. _So this is how the adult world is like,_ he repeated on his mind. _Even so, glasses look really good on him…_

When he saw him finish his plate, he departed from his deep thoughts, and straightened his stance. “Should I refill?” he asked smiling.

“Thank you for the food.” Kyungsoo shook his head. “But I’m here to teach, not to eat,” he said. “How about we go to your room?” He stood up and pointed at him to make Chanyeol show him the way. _There could have been way better situations you could have asked me that._ He shook his head, then went upstairs together.

Chanyeol opened the door to his room and went in, however, Kyungsoo decided to stay at the doorstep and inspect the room. While he was scanning, he kept touching the corner of his chin. “This room’s… non-existent arrangement would make it really hard for you to focus on studying,” he explained. “Your studying room…”

The guy in front of him seemed to have a hard time getting a grip on the situation. Then suddenly, he gaped at him. “Oh, you meant my studying room.” He nodded as if just understanding how logical it was. Without closing the door, he opened the door to the next room. It was really stuffy inside. “I may have not entered this room for weeks, though our cleaner sometimes tidies this place up.”

Even though the room was not that big, because of the height of the ceiling and how wide the windows were it felt spacious enough. The bookshelf that ascended up until the ceiling was filled with books, there might even be hundreds of them. The table that stood in the center of the room seemed like an antique just like the other furniture inside. He couldn’t help but admire. “It’s really a beautiful room.”

These were the first complimentary words Kyungsoo had let out, and they were not aimed at Chanyeol. He sat on the desk with his head down. Kyungsoo also sat beside him by pulling a chair next to him. With this close contact they created all of a suddenly, Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat. He got angry with him for being this quick to get excited. When he asked with his soft voice, “With which lesson would you like to start?” Chanyeol thought for a few seconds.

“It doesn’t matter,” he answered. “I don’t understand either of them.”

Kyungsoo picked up a few books from his bag. Looking from the front covers of them, they appeared to be related to maths. Chanyeol, who had already half laid above the table with a pout on his face, watched him put a notebook in front of him. He also took out two pencils and an eraser from his pencil case. With a huge serious tone, “It’s still not too late for you to get ready for the exams, it’s better to know at least a few things,” he said as if the exam mattered to Chanyeol. “You must not ever stop practicing.” And Chanyeol, who with no shame, nodded with strong enthusiasm, approving him.

He was writing a few formulas about equations, explaining him how these formulas came to be. Even though he tried to make sure Chanyeol understood by directing him questions, most of them Chanyeol failed to answer because; either a sound coming from outside broke his concentration, or he was examining Kyungsoo’s beautiful and tidy handwriting’s curves, or he found himself observing Kyungsoo’s thin fingers or his lips that kept on distracting him by moving cutely while he was speaking.

He blinked as he heard Kyungsoo’s deep sigh suddenly, he moved away from the table he was leaning on. With the silence forming inside the room, he rubbed his eyes to turn them to the small man sitting beside him. “Where is your mind?” he scolded Chanyeol. “It’s almost going to be an hour now, but we haven’t even finished the basics of the equations…” Instead of answering, Chanyeol decided to bend his head, avert his eyes for he knew that he was guilty. “I really don’t like teenagers, in fact. But you looked like someone sensible.” Kyungsoo rested his head on his fist. “I’m not mad with you, I just want to understand you, alright?”

His fingers wiggled under the table. After letting out a grunt, he turned to Kyungsoo to tell him the truth: “I don’t care about this stupid exam, alright? So I don’t need to study this hard.” He held the maths book in front of him. “Especially subjects like maths.”

When he threw the book on the table, Kyungsoo responded by sending him furious looks. “Don’t be so sure of yourself,” he warned him. “Work hard to do your best, then you will go and study whatever you want.”

“You’re just like my family, you want me to become a doctor or an engineer at best.” The guy next to him smirked mockingly. “The hours I could spend with practicing my guitar, I’ll be spending practicing maths instead, huh?”

“Guitar…?” asked Kyungsoo, he wanted Chanyeol to talk about himself for a while.

“I’m playing guitar for a band, half-professional,” he explained. “If I just get accepted for a conservatory, it will all go as I want.”

The black haired one stared at the one in front of him, crossing his brows. “Sometimes things don’t go the way you like, Chanyeol.”

“Nevertheless, I won’t stop striving for this,” he replied and leaned his back on his chair, annoyed.

Kyungsoo smiled in return, turning Chanyeol’s eyes, making him surprised. “Well done, you should be like that.” He also leaned on his chair, he was looking at Chanyeol. He answered his eyes waiting for a reply: “I was paid beforehand. I tried to teach you but if you don’t want to learn anything, it’s none of my business, isn’t it?”

When he finished his words with a wide smile, Chanyeol felt like he saw the wicked person inside Kyungsoo. Squinting his eyes, “You’re really a different person.” He said.

“To me, you are also a different person,” said Kyungsoo. “You live a very different life than me, your standards are so high, but as the elder’s say, humans really do not get fully satisfied with anything.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I can assure you, you wouldn’t want to live a life like this.”

Kyungsoo choose to stare at him instead. Changing the subject, “So you were running off from show to show, playing for pubs until late nights; instead of studying,” he said. Without realizing what Kyungsoo was talking about, Chanyeol just nodded nonchalantly. But then as if it just hit his head, he looked at Kyungsoo with revealing his big eyes.

Pointing at his own face, he asked “You remember me?!” excitedly. He couldn’t even sit properly now, as he kept on jumping on his chair. So he _did_ left some impression on him!

Kyungsoo on the other hand, pulled a file from his bag, fixing his glasses at the same time. “One should be crazy not to recognize you with your red hair,” he said, then proceeded to place a few papers he took from his file, above the notebook. “You need to finish them by the end of the evening. I’ll be checking them the next time I come.”

Chanyeol scowled while picking up the papers laid in front of him. “Oh my god, you’re just like a teacher.” But then he smirked with the idea he came up with. He leaned his chin on the table and turned his face to Kyungsoo. As he was looking from somewhere lower, his eyes seemed even bigger where Kyungsoo was looking. “Are you going to punish me if I won’t do my homework?” he asked while curling his lips, but the hit he got on his shoulder by Kyungsoo’s fist almost got him off his chair. “Ugh!” Even as he was rubbing it, the pain on his shoulder didn’t seem like it was going to pass anytime soon. “Why would you do this?!”

“Speak properly,” Kyungsoo warned him again. “Anyway, don’t forget your homework. I’m leaving.” He stood up, he even started to put his books back inside his bag.

Chanyeol almost held his wrist as his senses just came to him, but thinking that it may seem a little over the top, he stopped himself. Saying, “Aren’t we going to study some more?” he tried not to imply that he wanted to spend some more time with him.

“I thought you didn’t want to study?” Kyungsoo said while looking at him from his back. He checked his watch. “I was paid for three hours anyway. We barely completed one hour.” Chanyeol didn’t care about the money honestly, he could even pay him for twenty four hours if he wanted.

When he asked, “Have you added the time that we ate together?” Kyungsoo preferred to keep quiet. “Alright, alright. I just said it because we didn’t study any physics.” He tried to twist his words. Kyungsoo seemed like he barely minded, he sat back on his seat and picked up the books for the last time.

***

It was going to be 6 o’clock when he came home. It wasn’t because Chanyeol’s house was far away, on the contrary it was really close, almost in walking distance. After working for two hours they ate again, then the last hour they spent studying was for revision. He actually paid attention afterwards. Kyungsoo thought that Chanyeol was the type of person that could actually success if studied hard.

He looked inside the envelope that he received as soon as he got inside the Park residence. Even if the second lesson turned out to be only for an hour, he could easily save enough for the rent this month. He took a breath with relief. “Sehun, I’m home,” he informed. “Where are you?”

Instead of answering, Sehun barely swung his arm from the couch at the living room. You could see the living room directly even standing by the main entrance of the house, so Kyungsoo didn’t have any difficulty to see where he was. After he threw his bag somewhere at his room, he quickly walked to the kitchen. First thing he did was to check on the boiling instant noodles above the stove. Probably Sehun prepared himself these, however he must had forgotten while watching TV.

He was glad that Sehun poured two, or maybe three packages of noodles; because with his current state he thought that he could make a tasty meal right now, two tasty bowls of ramyeon instead of basic, instant noodle flavour. He took out several vegetables out of the refrigerator. While cutting them above a cutting board, Sehun entered the kitchen. “Noodles,” he stated his reason for entrance.

Kyungsoo shook his head. After saying, “Don’t worry, I lowered the heat,” he showed him off. “Don’t get in my way, it will be ready in ten minutes at max.” Listening to his older brother, Sehun left the kitchen.

He poured the noodles that were cooked enough to each bowl with the water they were cooked in, then he added the vegetables he boiled on a separate pot. He also added the mince he bought the other day. Lastly, he cracked an egg above everything. Because the bowls were also too hot for him to hold with his bare hands, he put them on a tray to take them inside.

Sniffing a delicious smell, Sehun’s eyes met with Kyungsoo who stepped inside the living room. He picked one of the bowls and placed it above the coffee table, Kyungsoo sat next to Sehun. When he turned his face to the screen, he couldn’t help his lips turn upside down. “This show again?” Sehun replied Kyungsoo’s disheartened question by nodding.

Before his noodles got cold, Sehun leaned to the table and dipped his chopsticks, started eating. “How did your tutoring go?” he asked.

Seeing Sehun eating, and since he also was hungry, he blew over the bowl first, then started eating. “It seems like he wasn’t willing to study for the exam,” he explained. “His family is making him study. Did you know, he actually want to be a musician.” Moving away from the bowl, he rested on the couch. “I’m actually kind of sad, he seemed like a nice person.”

As much as his eyes were fixated on the television screen, he was thinking about Chanyeol inside his mind. The minute he stepped inside their home, Kyungsoo knew it was him. Even though he was hungover the next morning he woke up, the only thing he couldn’t forget was that tall, red haired guy with that black shirt that revealed his thick arms. His first thought was that it was all just a dream but seeing that same guy standing in front of him alive and well, made Kyungsoo realize everything. He seemed really tall on the stage, however, Chanyeol seemed like a giant next to him. By the way, his arms was just the same as he remembered.

He talked idiotically from time to time, but Kyungsoo had sensed that he had no ill will. He wasn’t going to deny that Chanyeol had reminded him of Jongdae a little bit; Chanyeol was like a more developed version of Jongdae. Chanyeol had pajamas on today while they were studying, so it was more easier for Kyungsoo to focus. He seemed like a very pure, genuine person; finding out just that Kyungsoo remembered him put a smile on his face.

With his phone receiving a call, he pointed at Sehun to mute the TV. “Hello, this is Do Kyungsoo.”

“Good evening, dear,” the person on the line replied. This must had been Chanyeol’s mother. “Thank you for taking care of Chanyeol today.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Kyungsoo. “He’s a very involved student. He asked me a lot of questions today.” He continued thinking that if he would flatter him a little bit, his mother would like it. “If he could hold on for a while and study, he could make it big.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” his mother sighed. “Can you tell me the next day you’ll be free?” With this question, Kyungsoo squeezed Sehun’s hand in happiness.

“Tomorrow afternoon, I can make it there once my part-time job ends.”

“Alright, very well,” she accepted. “Even though this time I may not be able to greet you, I’ll be entrusting the money to one of the maids, I hope it will be okay.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, despite the fact that the woman couldn’t see him. “No, no, it’s perfectly fine. Please don’t bother.” The call ended a few seconds later. Seeing Sehun looking at him waiting for an explanation, he told him: “The one I went to tutor today! It was Chanyeol’s mother, she asked me when I could come next time.” He closed his eyes to catch his breath. The week that had started the worst way possible was moving on through a blissful way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol couldn't manage to do the homework he was assigned with, the one he was given on the last tutoring class he had with Kyungsoo. The tutor had been asserting that Chanyeol chose not to do it on purpose, thus making the poor student try so hard to make the tutor believe that what he said was real; but it still seemed like Kyungsoo had no intention of believing him. And he was kind of right... But Chanyeol really  _did_ look through the papers Kyungsoo gave him, ones with so many questions written over them. After Chanyeol scanned through them that day, he was sure that he couldn't solve them so he decided to play some video games on his PC instead. While the game was stuck on a loading screen, he somehow managed to fall asleep.

The papers didn't even cross his mind when he woke up either, he thought that the next class they will be having would be at least a few days later. As he was about to have his breakfast, he saw a small note indicating that his next class was indeed today. He dropped the fork he was about to take inside his mouth at once and rushed back to his room. The least he wanted was to be seen by Kyungsoo with ridiculous clothes on, like yesterday...

The night he first saw Kyungsoo, he had one of the long shirts he preferred to put on while being on stage, however, today was really hot so he couldn't wear anything long sleeved. Thinking that clothes with lighter colors look better on him, he decided to wear a half sleeved t-shirt with yellow stripes over white fabric.

After striving to tidy his hair for a whole ten minutes standing in front of the mirror, the next step to get ready was to select a fragrance. It shouldn't smell heavily, Kyungsoo might not be fond of those. But it shouldn't be something not apparent either, the aroma needed to be something that would become Chanyeol's signature afterwards.

Eventually he succeeded in choosing a perfume. He passed on to the studying room, doing his best to go over the papers but he couldn't concentrate over anything, since the feeling of utter excitement started to form inside his heart, for Kyungsoo was visiting him once again. Kyungsoo would be sitting on the chair next to him again, roaming his thinner arms around this table. He really was a lot smaller than Chanyeol and that resulted in making Chanyeol yearn to hug him tight every time he saw him. Ah, he really liked Kyungsoo. The way he sometimes raised his sparkling eyes to meet with Chanyeol's gaze while explaining the subject at hand, the way he confirmed if he got his point across by asking him "Did you understand?", his soft but kind of deep voice, the way he raises it because of Chanyeol's short attention span getting the best of him so many times...

After he fiddled around his studying room for half an hour – thinking about Kyungsoo became a daily responsibility for him by now actually – he couldn't find anything to do, so he left the room at some point. Once again, he was at the living room, once again playing that game he had bought recently. At the end of the long hours he didn't even realize passing, he grew hungry and went to the kitchen, while leaving the game screen open. He was putting the food that one of the servants had prepared earlier on a plate, and had already had a small taste of it when the bell rang suddenly. "I'll get the door!" he shouted, so that no one before him would answer the door.  _The first person Kyungsoo sees should be me_ , he thought.

He wiped his mouth over a tissue quickly, also checked if he was looking decent. Even though he had fixed his hair a billion times, he still felt the need to brush through his locks one last time to get that perfect look. Putting a smile on his face while opening the door, "Welcome." he said while elongating the letter " _o_ ".

Waiting at the sill, Kyungsoo had the employee's uniform of the chicken shop he worked as a part-timer as his outfit, for he rushed to get here after completing his shift. He looked pretty cute with the chick shaped pin over his hat. Seeing Chanyeol eyeing it, he quickly took off his hat and threw it into his bag. "Hello." He was panting for air.

Chanyeol opened the door even more as he invited Kyungsoo inside. The smaller one seemed more comfortable since Mr. and Mrs. Park wasn't around, yet he was still cautious a bit. Just as he was going to give his jacket to the man approaching him, Chanyeol told the servant to go away with a hand movement, then he became the one to take Kyungsoo's jacket instead. "Have you eaten?" he asked, and as he got a head shake in return, Chanyeol led Kyungsoo into the dining room while he was busy hanging Kyungsoo's jacket.

Once the eating had come to an end, they were once again at the studying room. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, watched as Chanyeol took out his books and notebooks quietly.  _Suspicious_... "Chanyeol, can I see your homework?"

He gulped, "Of course," he said and pulled out the papers Kyungsoo had given him that Chanyeol later put between leaves of one of the books randomly. When he placed it on the desk, Chanyeol had already begun to doodle over the notebook he had in front of him, to avoid making eye contact with the man sitting next to him. Realizing that Kyungsoo was about to start a lecture, he started speaking with a voice that would suppress the other one's: "I really tried to do it, I even reviewed the subject too."

"I can't even see any scribbling over it," Kyungsoo replied while waving the paper he held between his index finger and his thumb in the air.

"It's 'cause I didn't want it to look dirty..." He scratched his head. "Can't we solve them together?" He rested his elbows on the table, connecting his hands at his chin. He had turned over to Kyungsoo, sending him begging looks.

Answering him with, "We don't have any other choice," he started to solve the first question. After solving every question one by one, they barely made it to the next subject in an hour. By the end of that, Kyungsoo gave him a new paper. "I want you to promise me that this time you will do this for real."

Chanyeol had agreed to him by nodding swiftly. "Of course, of course!" An idea popped up in his mind, but he knew that he might get a really bad reaction if he did this.  _Though_... He jumped over Kyungsoo with that sudden flame of bravery he felt within.

Kyungsoo's dark eyes turned over to check the big hands grabbing his shoulders, then to Chanyeol's face; he raised his eyebrows, anticipating the words that will come out from the lips that had already turned into a straight line in front of him. At last, quenching his curiosity, Chanyeol started to speak by letting out the words as fast as he can, one by one: "I promise to do it if you go out with me!"

The black haired one was stunned. _Getting asked on a date while tutoring, huh?_ Actually... This kid's actions were like this since day one, he kept flirting with him non-stop. It was really hard to ignore it when he persisted on doing it almost every single minute they were together. And Kyungsoo knew the perfect answer to this question to be honest. "Okay," he said, making the other guy's eyes grow with anticipation. Kyungsoo smirked, thinking about the disappointment Chanyeol will be having in a few seconds was enjoyable. "You will be having a 5 question test about this subject on our next lesson. The questions will be easy to solve, that is, if you study enough, of course." He thought for a second, putting his index finger on his chin. "If you can manage to solve at least three questions correct, I'll go out with you."

Unfortunately, it didn't go on as Kyungsoo planned; Chanyeol still had his hands over Kyungsoo's shoulders, looking at him while he was grinning from ear to ear. The truth was, Chanyeol wanted to scream that "he would be willing to study till the end of the time over this offer". He congratulated himself for deciding to ask him out by feeling brave that moment. Because the way Kyungsoo had answered him certainly showed that he wasn't completely against dating Chanyeol yet!  _What a beautiful day indeed!_  Even though he was unable to contain himself, he tried to let his breath out to calm down. For a second, he closed his eyes and removed his hands from his shoulders while also having a smile on his lips. Quietly, "Of course I'll study hard," he answered. "Let's continue on the lesson."

✼✼✼

The bell had finally rung, announcing that it was lunch break. He chose not to go downstairs, instead, he gave one of his friends his lunch money to make him buy something. Pulling out one of the textbooks he bought to study maths at home, he put the notebook he and Kyungsoo studied on together the other day. He turned the cover quickly, and went over the questions they solved together one last time. While brushing his finger over Kyungsoo's scribbles, "His handwriting is quite tidy," he said to himself. He couldn't help but smile a little. "Just like himself..."

As soon as he finished re-solving the questions, he took out the paper that was stuck between the cover and the last page of the notebook, the one Kyungsoo gave him the last time... Chanyeol let out a breath out of comfort after handling the first question with no problems, however the next question seemed like it was going to make him suffer a lot.

No matter how many times he had read it, he still had no idea how to solve it. This... torture also had nothing to do with the first question either. "What kind of question is this even?!" He shouted, not caring the fact that he was not alone in the classroom. Maybe this was the end. The end to his first love ever... 

When he saw his friends entering the classroom, "Junmyeon! Come here!" he called him, because Junmyeon seemed like the most rational out of them all.

Junmyeon approached him, after he put the food Chanyeol sent him to buy on his desk, "What's this?" he asked while pointing the textbooks. He looked like he was shocked as he glanced at Chanyeol. " _You_... You're studying?!" The others came by as soon as they heard him, also being surprised at this news, then proceeding to laugh.

"Stop laughing, my love life is on the line here," he muttered angrily. While his friends tried to create a correlation, "Can any of you solve this question?" he asked desperately. A few of them rushed somewhere else immediately as they heard him, while only two of them picked a pencil to attempt at solving it over the desk.

Junmyeon inspected the question a bit. "This is from one of the earliest subjects we had," he sighed. "I've already forgotten them." He let go of his pencil and while waving his hand to Chanyeol, saying him goodbye, he walked with his friends that also just left. Chanyeol grumbled, for that his friends were just as lazy as himself, he placed his head above the notebook slowly, accepting his failure. As he was playing with the pencil on his hand, he felt someone touch his back.

Without turning back, he only raised his arm to create a space for his eyes to see his behind. The one waiting for him was one of the hardworking students of the class, he also realized he couldn't remember his name. He could barely hear him ask: "Can I also see the question?" Chanyeol almost didn't realize how tall he was because of his shy standing stance, with his head down a little and his shoulders being squeezed to his chest. Nodding, Chanyeol handed him the paper above the notebook that was under his head; sitting backwards on his seat to watch him work on the problem. Like a miracle, he had took one or maybe two minutes to solve it. "Is the correct answer 12?" he asked, then he smiled as if he was pleased when Chanyeol nodded.

Pointing at him, " _Jongin_ ," Chanyeol called him as he suddenly remembered his name. The one sitting in front of him was bewildered as turned his eyes to Chanyeol as well. "Can you tell me how to do it?"

Jongin stood up, only to sit next to him. He laid the paper over the notebook once again. "I was also surprised to see you study, no lie," he confessed. "You can ask me all of your questions anytime Chanyeol." After giving him a sincere smile, he started to explain the method to solve the problem. While Chanyeol was solving the next question, Jongin found himself watching over him to see if he was going correctly. Some time had passed by like this. "You're actually a clever person, look," he said, pointing at the finished paper.

Chanyeol replied with a grin: "I'm so going to get a 5 out of 5 on the test."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for slow updates. each chapter takes like 3-4 days to translate :(( i wrote so long (at least +2000 words each...) the early chapters so it takes so long. also my translation isnt really good... i feel like i repeat so much so i try to differentiate a lot of verbs to give you the same feeling as the Turkish version. so please bear with me, thank you to all of you whose reading this still <3


End file.
